


Rescuing The Fair Maiden

by panpipe



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Ryeowook must rescue Princess Henry from the Dark Evil Kingdom--which looks strangely like South Korea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuing The Fair Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/101541.html#cutid1).

Ryeowook isn't sure how this happened, but somehow he was sent to rescue the fair Princess Henry from the Tallest Tower in the Dark Evil Kingdom--which is strangely South Korea-shaped.

That's not what really bothers him, though.

One, _how did Henry become a princess?_ And two, why is Ryeowook on horseback with his trusted M Knights, going along with this crazy idea and riding into the enemy kingdom? Just yesterday, they were performing U on stage for crazy Chinese fangirls. Now he's a knight in a medieval kingdom.

He's supposed to be bringing Henry back for Prince Heechul to marry, and Ryeowook isn't sure how he came up with _this_ idea (because surely this is a dream, which means that everything in said dream is some strange product of his imagination), because Heechul barely knows anything about Henry other than him being the violin kid who performs in Don't Don.

Maybe it has something to do with how last night, Henry had said something about thinking Heechul was kind of cool. It must be the jealousy talking.

But then again, when did Ryeowook become jealous of someone just because Henry talked about them?

"Which road should we take, Sir Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook stares blankly at the road in front of them. "Um," he says. "Well, maybe--" He looks to the left.

There are drooping trees, dreary pathways, and what appear to be vultures.

He looks right, and it seems like maybe that one looks nicer. After all, there aren't any vultures.

 One of the young men working in the field next to the split roads looks up at the knights. "I wouldn't take the path to the right, if I were you." His voice is sombre, pitiable, and--strangely familiar. Is that _Sungmin_? His face is downcast, his voice hollow as he continues. "A friend of mine... Yesung... he was attacked by bears on that road a week ago. It's very dangerous."

"Ah," Ryeowook says awkwardly. Why is Yesung dead by bear attack in this dream? "Well, um, ah, Sungmin, I'm sorry to hear that."

The man's face--Sungmin's face--stares up at him in shock. "I'm sorry, did I tell you my name?"

Ryeowook is about to say that _of course_ he knows Sungmin's name, but then he realizes that in this dream, Sungmin is just a random field worker. He shouldn't have known his name at all, because Sungmin _didn't_ tell him when they "first" met. He coughs awkwardly.

"I, uh, overheard some people talking. COME ON M KNIGHTS, LET'S TAKE THE LEFT PATH. Thanks for all the help, Mr. Sungmin!"

Ryeowook pushes his horse into a gallop and doesn't look back.

 

They've been riding for five days, and have only just entered the Dark Evil Kingdom. At the gates, Shindong is waiting for them.

His hair is piled on top of his head, forming a cone. Ryeowook isn't sure if this is supposed to be the fashion in the Dark Evil Kingdom, or if it's just Shindong being Shindong.

Ryeowook isn't sure what to say, because even though Ryeowook knows and is friends with Shindong in actuality, he is pretty sure that in the dream, this is not the case. After all, Shindong is the gatekeeper of the enemy nation.

"Um, excuse me, er... young man, we need to--" Ryeowook starts awkwardly.

Donghae interrupts him. "What our master means is that we are mere artisans, who would like to participate in your market this afternoon. Might we have passage into the city?"

Shindong looks at the six of them on horseback, and stares at their light bags, obviously not filled with more than the barest supplies, and their armor, polished and very obviously the sort a warrior would wear, and narrows his eyes. "You don't _look_ like mere artisans."

Zhou Mi glances around, sees no one is there but Shindong and themselves, and whacks him on the head with his spear.

Ryeowook is scandalized. That wasn't what they'd discussed earlier at all! And there is blood! Blood! Coming from Shindong's head!

Donghae looks annoyed. "My plan was going to work."

Kyuhyun rides in front of them. "Who cares if your plan would have worked. Zhou Mi's already attacked the guard, so let's get inside the gates while we still can."

Ryeowook really isn't sure how he dreamed this up.

 

They eventually get to the Tower, Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi leaving a trail of bloody, crippled bodies behind them. Ryeowook's not sure how he's going to face them whenever he wakes up from this--this-- Well, it is quickly becoming some sort of nightmare.

And then, Hankyung shouts that Ryeowook needs to save the princess. Ryeowook, who has been hiding in a corner behind his shield, stands up, gulps, and attempts to trudge through the mass of enemy soldiers.

He quickly gives up and tries to head back to his hiding spot.

"Oh no you don't," Siwon says with a winning smile. Has Siwon done anything in this dream _without_ that same winning smile? And eyebrows. His eyebrows seem larger than ever.

He stops thinking about it as soon as he realizes Siwon is leading him through the chaos, to the Tower.

And no one else, friend or foe, is going anywhere near the Tower, either.

Okay, Ryeowook thinks. This could be easier than expected. He can do this. He can. There doesn't seem to be any fighting involved, anyway.

So he walks up the stairs, and opens the door to where Princess Henry is being held captive and--

He _can't_ do this.

 

Ryeowook wakes up in a cold sweat.

He doesn't ever want to imagine Henry with boobs, ever, _ever_ again.

The dress looked nice on him, though.


End file.
